


Project U.H.S

by Chevalier_Barthelemy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Bullying, Cheerleader Allison, Dating, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Five is a tragically pining ediot, Fluff, Football Jock Luther, High School, High School Drama, Number Five | The Boy Didn't Leave The Umbrella Academy, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Vanya is too obtuse to notice, awkward teens, fiveya - Freeform, high school life, poor five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/pseuds/Chevalier_Barthelemy
Summary: After a fight broke out amongst the Umbrella Academy during one of their nightly excursions, the court decides to let them continue their superhero work, but they must attend public high school in order to learn how to be normal teenagers.After a rough freshman year, Vanya has finally settled amongst her peers and even made a few friends. unfortunately, just when everything seemed to be going fine, everything is turned upside down again when her siblings, the famous Umbrella Academy are forced to attend her school. Could things get any worse?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't seen that many UA High school AU's and I really, really wanted to write one! So here it is! 
> 
> An HS AU where the Hargreeves are still members of the Umbrella Academy but are forced to attend public high school. This will have a YA novel feel to it, so full of teen drama and awkwardness, and just overall high school life in general. 
> 
> So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> But before I go, thanks to Ella for helping me come up with the name of the fic! I would still be banging my head against the keyboard otherwise! And thanks to Fiveyaaas, maddiemiran, JjdoggieS for helping me understand how high school works in the US and being so patient with me. High school is so different here in Canada, I'm sorry!

“Which member of The Umbrella Academy do you guys think is the cutest?” 

As soon as she heard the question, Vanya nearly missed a step and almost fell face-first into a locker. Thankfully, that didn’t happen, but her reaction was no less embarrassing as she blushed and averted her gaze. 

They were making their way to Janna’s, one of her friend’s, locker. Around them other students were talking amongst themselves, crowding the narrow hallways, ignoring the three short girls as they kept to themselves. Vanya was thankful for that. Although seniors bullied freshmen the most, a lot of sophomores still got picked on. And they were the prime target. 

Vanya wasn’t new to people calling her names from across the hallway or getting looked down on by the cheerleader squads as they murmured amongst themselves when they passed them by. In time she had grown accustomed to it, but she would rather they ignored her. At least, in this case, she did.

“I think Number Two is the cutest!” Janna said, under her pulled-back hair her ears turned pink.

Chelsea snorted.

“No way, Number One is the cutest. Just thinking about those muscles…” Chelsea bit her bottom lip and hummed. 

Janna rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Vanya wanted to die. 

She really didn’t want to think about Luther’s muscles or Diego’s _good_ looks. Not just because they were technically her siblings, at least in name only. She just, rather not think about them.

Janna angled her body as they walked through the crowds of much taller students. 

“Yea, but Two has that bad boy vibe ya know?”

As her friend argued, Vanya tried to tune them out. But after they realized that she had been quiet throughout the entire conversation, they both turned to her. 

“What do you think, Vanya?”

Vanya felt like something had lodged in her throat. The tip of her ears reddened. For a second she almost told them how much of a monumental asshole Diego was, or scoffed at Luther’s holier than thou disposition, but caught herself. Neither of her friends knew that she was their sister, no one knew. 

Of course, they recognized her last name, seeing as it was the reason she became their friend. It still annoyed her a bit, but if that hadn’t caught their attention when they first met, then she doubted they would have taken an interest in her.

 _‘Your last name is Hargreeves, right? Like the Umbrella Academy? You’re not by any chance a member of their family?’_ Chelsea had asked on her first day of school after the teacher called her name.

She didn’t mean to lie, but she panicked and told them she wasn’t. They seemed a little disappointed at first but didn’t dwell on it as they introduced themselves, and that’s where their friendship began. That lie had been the best decision she ever made.

In order to fit in, most people changed everything about themselves when they entered school. But not her. While in the school, for the few hours she was there, she could leave the massive shadow the Umbrella Academy cast upon her. Every time she walked through those doors, she felt free. She wasn’t Number Seven, the ordinary one in the family, she was just Vanya; she was _herself_. 

Of course, she still worried that they would find out since they’re obsessed with everything Umbrella Academy related. She even had to buy an umbrella keychain so she could fit in, seeing as their backpacks were littered with umbrella pins. It was just a tiny keychain, barely noticeable, but when Klaus saw it when she came home one day he snickered and asked her if she wanted them to sign it. That started a long week joke about her getting a signed picture with them so she could put it in her collection. 

“I -er- I don’t know,” Vanya shrugged, struggling to fake nonchalance. “They’re all…. _nice-looking_ , I guess?”

Chelsea rolled her eyes.

“Come on….There has to be one you like!” They both insisted. 

Vanya shook her head and hid her face behind her bangs. But they could still see her cheeks colour, and they both jumped on the balls of their feet and grinned. Vanya’s blush intensified.

“There is _one_ you like!” They both shrieked. Vanya noticed a few older students turning away from their conversation to look down at them with a sneer. 

Thankfully, they said nothing. 

Once they arrived at Janna’s locker, she and Chelsea crowded around it as she opened it. While Janna put the combination on her lock, she continued to stare at Vanya expectantly, still curious to hear the answer. 

Despite her embarrassment, Vanya couldn’t help but smile a bit at their excitement.

What the hell, she thought. 

“I-well- I think-“

Before she could finish, the bell rang. Vanya let out a sigh as both of her friends groaned. 

“Really? Already? I swear we started lunch a minute ago,” Chelsea huffed, completely forgetting their conversation. 

“I know, right?” Janna drawled and took a book from her locker before closing it. “Well, see you guys after school.” 

Both Vanya and Chelsea nodded and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Backpack weighing down on her, Vanya grabbed the straps and tried to ease the pain on her shoulders as she walked through the streets of the city. Sweat rolled down her forehead. Above her, the sun was shining its intense rays on her, making her feel like she was being cooked alive.

As per usual, Dad didn’t care enough to send someone to pick her up. Despite the heat and the pain in her shoulders, she was happy about that. She liked to walk home; it cleared her mind and got her ready for the stuffy, suffocating mansion. Not to mention that it kept the truth from her friends and everyone else. She could only imagine everyone’s reaction if the academy’s driver came to pick her up, the umbrella pin on the lapel of his suit giving away her lie.

Most of the time she was angry that Dad ignored her the most. But that was the reason he placed her in a public high school instead of a boarding school, seeing as he didn’t care enough about her, and she was thankful for that. She could not imagine being in a snobby, rich school.

When she arrived at the large and imposing building that was the academy, she walked inside. Standing in the empty foyer, she didn’t announce her arrival.

With a sigh, she shrugged the backpack from her back, letting it fall to the floor. Her shoulders practically cried with relief. With no one to welcome her, she made her way up the grand staircase. She only went up two steps before the door re-opened, and she spun.

The Umbrella Academy, her siblings, filed into the mansion, wearing their mission uniforms and domino masks. 

Vanya forced a smile on her lips to greet them. But as per usual, all of them passed her by, not saying hello as they talked amongst themselves with excitement. Whatever their mission was, it went really well, given their cheery mood. 

As if she was invisible, she just stood there and watched their backs as they retreated to the sitting room to give Dad the mission report.

“Hey, Vanya!” 

Vanya jerked on the spot as she twisted her head towards the door once more and her lips quirked up. 

“Hey, Five.” 

Five was standing in front of her, still wearing his mask like the rest of their siblings, hiding his clear green eyes. However, unlike the rest of her siblings, except Ben, there was blood splattered on his face and uniform.

Vanya eyed the blood on him wearily.

“So how was the mission?” 

Five shrugged, trying to feign indifference, but failed as a smirk formed on his lips.

“Alright, I guess.”

Vanya cocked a brow. 

She knew the mission went better than alright, given her sibling’s good mood, and she felt it was thanks to Five given the barely contained smile and spark in his eyes. 

“So how was school?” He changed the subject, but she knew he was dying to talk about the mission.

Vanya prevented herself from rolling her eyes, 

Five was her best friend, and the closest thing she ever had, but even she couldn’t deny he was egocentric. Sure, he would tone it down considerably with her, but it still showed through. 

“It went-“

“Five,” Luther called from the sitting room.

Vanya pressed her lips shut and Five pursed his lips and gave her an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, gotta go.” 

“Yea, of course, I guess we’ll talk later.” 

Five nodded and turned, but then he stopped.

“Oh, in case I don’t get the chance to talk to you before curfew,” Five pointed behind him where the others were waiting, and lowered his voice. “We’re planning to sneak out tonight to go to Griddy’s, wanna come?” 

Excitement sparked inside her, prompting her to smile widely and nod. But almost as soon as she smiled, the grin on his lips dropped and Vanya frowned a little as she noticed the tip of his ears reddened. 

“What’s wro-“

“Five, come on man, I wanna eat!” Klaus called this time. 

Re-gathering himself, he shook his head and gave her an awkward smile before disappearing. The blue flash of his power stuck around for a quarter of a second, leaving her all alone. 

What was that about?

* * *

“I bet Diego can’t fit over three Boston creams in his mouth!” Klaus singsonged, a daring edge to his voice. 

Vanya and the rest smirked upon hearing the dare, their heads turning towards Diego who’s brow were twitching 

They were at Griddy’s, all seven of them somehow fitting inside a booth. They were all squished together, so she was half sitting on Five’s lap. On her other side, Klaus was pressed against her, while Ben barely had over two inches of space left to sit. Opposite to them, Luther, Diego and Allison sat across them with room to spare, with Allison sitting between the two of them to prevent any fighting. 

On the table before them there was a small mountain of colourful donuts, glaze glinting from the lights above. 

It was late at night, no one around in the store seeing as it was near closing time, and that’s the way they liked it. No people around to shoot them I-know-you-from-somewhere looks. No nervous fans to approach them to ask her siblings for their autographs, no endless question about their powers. Just the seven of them, with no mentions of the Umbrella academy. 

During dinner time, they had all waited patiently around the dining table for their father, who had been uncharacteristically late. After minutes of waiting, the door opened only for Doctor Pogo to emerge instead of their father. When Pogo informed them that their father would be absent for the rest of the evening, but will still join them for breakfast the next morning, none of them could prevent the wide smiles from forming on their lips. That was all the confirmation they needed.

Needless to say, as soon as night came they all changed into their civilian clothes and sneaked out of the house.

“But why stop there?” Ben joined in. “I bet Diego can’t fit three Boston creams and...“ he lifted an unopened carton of milk. “Half a carton of milk.”

Ben’s lips widened into an evil smirk as he placed the milk in front of Diego, who’s determination dwindled. 

“If he can do it in less than a minute, you got yourself a bet,” Five offered, and Klaus grinned widely. 

“Alright, you’re on.” Klaus turned his gaze towards them. “Anyone else care to join in?” 

No one said anything, Allison was busy checking her nails, and Vanya was too shy to join in. Shifting in his seat, Luther rolled his eyes at their brother’s antics.

“Come on guys, there’s no way-“

Before he could finish, Diego took three Boston creams from the pile and gestured at Klaus with it, a determined glint in his eyes. 

“Wa-Wanna bet?!” 

Before anyone could say anything, Diego stuffed the donuts inside his mouth in record time. 

Ben and Klaus banged their fist on the table, while Five glanced from his watch to Diego as he counted the time. Vanya smiled as a bit of milk leaked out of Diego’s mouth, staining his shirt. 

Allison looked up from her nails and grimaced. 

“Disgusting.”

After a minute had elapsed, Five looked at Ben and Klaus smugly as he gestured at them to pay up while Diego groaned and laid his forehead against the table. Vanya eyed him, feeling a little sorry, but she knew better than to ask if he was ok. 

A burp escaped Diego’s lips.

“I need some water,” he grumbled and gestured at Allison to get out.

Allison and Luther got out of the booth and Allison retook her seat as soon as Diego was out, but before Luther could do the same, she placed her hand on his wrist and he froze. 

“Could you get me a lemonade, Luther?” 

Luther’s cheek reddened. 

“S-sure!” He answered and walked off to the counter with Diego, Klaus chuckled under his breath. 

“So, how was school, Vanya?” Asked Ben, breaking the awkwardness. 

Vanya did her best not to seem surprised by the question. Usually, they all ignored her when she was around, except Five of course. 

“Good,” she said, unsure what else to tell him. “I got an A on my English exam, that was pretty neat.” 

Ben gave her a strained smile and nodded. For a few seconds, silence fell over the booth as they stared at each other awkwardly.

“Have you met anyone?” Allison asked, quirking her brows suggestively.

Beside her, she felt Five stiffen, but she was much too focused on her embarrassment to notice. 

“Hmm no, I-I don’t really have the time for that.”

Five let out a soft exhale. 

“That’s too bad,” Klaus drawled and draped his arms over her shoulder. His finger hit the back of Five’s head, making him glower. “Can you imagine Dad’s face if you brought a boy home...or a girl?”

“Dad wouldn’t let anyone from the outside into the academy, Klaus,” Five said, and Vanya noticed the slight hostility in his voice.

For a few seconds, silence filled the table. In the background Vanya heard Luther and Diego argue, she nor the other paid them any attention. They were always arguing, by now they learned to tune them out.

She did sometimes wonder what Dad would do if she brought a friend home. Would he simply not say anything? She doubted it. And yet she didn’t know if he would care enough either. What would probably happen is that he would have his siblings kick her friend out before they so much as stepped through the door. 

The space between her brows crinkled. 

“I think he would-“

A loud smash came from the side, prompting them all to freeze and turn their heads. 

Shattered glass covered the floor where Diego and Luther were standing beside the donut display. Vanya’s eyes widened when she saw the large hole in the glass as Luther took his hand from it, no signs of bleeding. 

“What the hell?” Ben gasped, getting up from his seat. 

Before any of them could say anything, Diego’s eyes blazed with fury as he sent a punch at Luther’s face, his fist landing on his cheek. Skin red from where Diego’s punch landed, Luther recovered quickly. Nose flaring, he threw a punch at Diego which he thankfully dodged, otherwise he would have gone flying out the window. 

Everything became blurred after that. Diego and Luther traded punches with one another. Despite his great strength, Luther missed all of his punches, making him progressively more frustrated and uncoordinated as his fists kept landing on everything but his target. However, Vanya knew that he just needed to land one punch. 

They had to stop this before someone got hurt. 

“What the hell did Diego say now?” Asked Five, sounding more bored than worried. 

All of them shrugged, unsure. None of them heard what caused the usually composed Luther to snap. But whatever it was, it was bad enough that Luther looked like he wanted to kill him. 

Diego dodged yet another blow, but his movements seemed to be getting slower. 

“Ben, you gotta separate them!” Vanya told him.

Eyes going from Diego, who was now standing atop the counter and kept dodging Luther’s punches, to her, his eyes widened. 

“I can’t use my power here, I might hurt either of them.” 

Vanya opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Allison stepped forward, back straight, not at all afraid of their brothers as they laid waste to everything around them. 

“I heard a rumour,” Vanya held her breath as she waited for their sister to rumour them and end the fight. Allison’s eyes narrowed as she glared at Diego. “That you punched yourself in the face.”

Diego didn’t even have time to realize what was happening as he raised his fist and instantly followed her command. The three of them winced as Diego punched himself straight on the nose, followed by a crack. 

Scrunching up his face, Diego pressed his hands on his nose, his eyes closed tightly.

“Seriously, Allison?!” Ben asked with disbelief. 

Allison looked back at Ben as if confused by his reaction.

“What? He punched Luther, I can’t just let him get away with i-“

“And Luther started it!” 

On and on they argued, while Luther and Diego continued to fight while Klaus sauntered to a better spot and cheered them on. Beside her Five just watched them, rolling his eyes, not at all amused. 

Vanya narrowed her eyes. She guessed it was up to her now.

As Diego landed yet another blow on Luther, blood pouring from his nose, Vanya took a step towards all the chaos. 

“Stop!”

Despite having put more power behind her voice than ever before, none of them seemed to have heard her, as they continued to fight. But then for a second Diego stopped, and she sighed, relieved, thinking that their fight had ended. But when he snapped his head towards her and glared at her, she tensed. 

“Sh-shut u-up Vanya,” Diego growled and shook his head. “Who even invited you?” 

Hurt shot through her and she shrunk in on herself. Her bangs hid her face. 

“What did you say, asshole?” Five growled as he stepped in, brows crushed together, jaw clenched. 

Vanya tried to get a hold of his wrist to stop him from jumping into the chaos, but he spatial jumped before her fingers could land on his wrist. She watched, horrified, as all six of her siblings, the prestigious Umbrella Academy, fought or argued amongst themselves. 

This was supposed to be their moment of peace. The only place they could all be together and be a family, rather than seven teenagers forced to live under the same roof. But it seems they couldn’t just put their differences aside for just one night. 

Unable to do anything, Vanya was about to retreat before she got caught up in all the mess, when blue and red lights shun through the windows, illuminating the inside of the shop. Like deers caught on headlights, they all froze and snapped their heads towards the windows to watch the cops exit their cars. 

“Fuck,” they all said in unison. 

* * *

[Moodboard](https://chevalier12.tumblr.com/post/640955169417379840/project-uhs)


	2. First day of school

Vanya sat outside their dad’s office, listening to him give her siblings the scolding of a lifetime. For once she was glad she was being excluded.

When the police arrived at Griddy’s after the fight, the cops ordered them to get on the ground, thankfully they didn’t pull out their guns. Still, they were clearly angry to find seven teenagers terrorizing a donut shop. They had much better things to do. But when their eyes landed on them and the realization hit them, they froze. Unfortunately, that didn’t mean they took it easy on them as they handcuffed them and took them away, except for her. 

Despite having been there, she wasn’t charged, no one even seemed to notice her presence. The police didn’t take her away. They just gave her a sideways glance as they passed her by and took her siblings with them, leaving her all alone in the shop. With no one around, she had to walk home alone in the dead of night. When she got back to the mansion, she was lucky that their father still hadn’t arrived, and Pogo had gone to the station. So the only one that welcomed her was mom, who sent her straight to her room.

She hadn't heard a thing for the remainder of the night. 

As soon as she woke up the next morning, she had considered going to Five’s room and asking what happened, but she was told she was not allowed outside her room, seeing as they were all grounded. 

For days she had been stuck inside, unable to go outside unless she had to use the bathroom, and even then she had to ask for permission so she wouldn’t run into any of her siblings. Clearly, their father had been angry enough to punish them with complete isolation. It was bad enough that Five didn’t even dare spatial jump to her room to visit her. 

With no one to talk to, she wished she could at least go to school. But no such luck, the only contact she got with another person was when mom came to her room to bring her dinner and her daily homework. 

It was after a week had passed that she heard movement outside her room, as her siblings filed into the hallways. At the time she thought they were going on a mission. 

For hours she had paced around her room waiting for her siblings to get home, wondering what they were doing. Once they got home late in the afternoon, Five dared to spatial jump to her room to tell her what had happened. It was then that she learned that her siblings had not gone on a mission, they were summoned to go to court. And Five told her all about it. 

Apparently, the judge and everyone present had been disappointed that the prestigious Umbrella Academy had done so much damage to a public space. Some people even suggested the incident should be an eye-opener for the public to realize how dangerous a group of powerful, gifted teenagers were. 

Five had, of course, scoffed at that. 

Apparently, said people demanded that the Umbrella Academy not be allowed to continue their hero work ever again. That did not happen, as the judge decided to let them continue their hero work so long as they attended public high school, so that they may learn how to be normal teenagers and be integrated into society. 

She didn’t quite understand how the judge came about that verdict. According to Five, there were a lot of heated arguments and that Dad was livid. But in the end, it didn’t really matter how they reached that decision, what mattered was that they did and now her siblings were going to be attending her school. Just wonderful. 

The door clicked open, and Vanya rose to her feet. She watched as her siblings exited in a row, not at all crestfallen despite the scolding they were subjected to. Instead, grins and wide eyes painted their faces.

Almost as soon as the door closed behind them, Allison jumped on the balls of her feet. 

“Can you believe it? We’re actually going to high school!” 

None of them seemed as excited as her, but they nodded in agreement, except for her and Five. 

Knowing that their father would be angry to hear them outside his office, they walked into the sitting room.

“Should we sneak out to the mall? I mean, we gotta buy all our supplies and clothes, we can’t just show up empty-handed to school!”

Ben snorted.

“Are you kidding? There’s no way I’m sneaking out ever again after that.” 

Everyone nodded, even Luther, albeit a little restrained. 

Allison’s forehead creased.

“Then what are we supposed to wear to school? Dad can’t honestly expect us to wear our academy uniform?” She asked.

Despite everything, Vanya’s lips twitched a bit at the thought of the six of them being forced to go to school in blazers, ties, shorts and pleated skirt. She doubted they would get bullied for it, with how famous they were everyone would be beyond excited to have them at their school. Still, it would be funny to see them standing out among the crowds of ordinary people. Maybe then they would know how it felt like. 

Walking into the foyer, they were met with Pogo. All of them stopped as if they had been caught red-handed even though they hadn’t done anything. 

Looking at them over his half-moon glasses, he spoke. 

“Follow me, children, we’re going out to get you new supplies and clothes.” 

Allison nearly jumped out of her shoes as she clapped her hands and smiled widely. Vanya just cocked her head. When she started her first day of school they hadn't taken her to buy supplies or clothes. 

An unpleasant feeling twisted inside her. They hadn’t even started school yet, and her siblings were already getting special treatment.

As pogo turned, they all followed. However, as soon as Vanya stepped forward, Pogo stopped and glanced back at her.

“Not you, Miss Vanya.” Pogo gave her an apologetic look. “Unfortunately, master Hargreeves said that you are to remain in the house.” 

Vanya froze on the spot but didn’t argue further as she hung back and watched her siblings follow Pogo, without so much as batting an eye. All except one.

“Aren’t you going with them?” She asked Five, who remained beside her. 

Five shrugged. 

“I don’t like the mall.”

While she knew that was true, she also knew he wasn’t staying back because he didn’t want to go to the mall. He was staying behind because he felt sorry for her, and she couldn’t have that.

“Don’t be ridiculous Five, you need new clothes and supplies.” 

Five pursed his lips as he seemed to think about it and sighed.

“Fine, but I’m getting you something.” 

She wanted to tell him not to worry about her, but she knew he would not take no for an answer. Out of all her siblings, Five was the most stubborn.

Giving her a small smirk, as if he knew what she was thinking, he turned and caught up with the others.

* * *

That night as she laid down on her bed, she stayed up staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep as she kept imagining how terrible tomorrow was going to be. 

She didn’t want her siblings going to her school, of course, she didn’t. That was her haven, the only place she could be away from them. But now that they were attending, not only would she have to endure them being in the same school as her and being the source of attention, but her secret would come out. 

Her eyes widened and her fingers twisted on the sheets.

Oh my god, what were Chelsea and Janna going to think when they found out? She wanted to think they would be excited to learn that she was the sister of the six most famous teens in the country, but she doubted it. They would be angry at her, and she didn’t blame them. She would have called them to tell them in advance, hoping that would have made it better. But she didn’t have access to a phone. She supposed she would just have to find them before everything blew over the next day. 

A small electrical warp-like sound came from the corner of her room, followed by a flash of blue. Vanya didn’t so much as twitch. 

Five patted to her bed. He didn’t even say anything as he laid down beside her, facing her. For a brief few seconds, they both just stared at each other.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked. 

She shook her head.

“You?” 

“No.”

“Excited for tomorrow?” 

He wrinkled his nose. 

“Not really.” 

Vanya frowned. 

“Don’t you want to go to a normal school?”

Five sank his head further onto the pillow and placed his arm under it. 

“It makes no difference to me.” He shrugged and she thought his cheek coloured, but it was hard to tell. “But at least we’ll get to spend more time together.” 

Vanya forced a smile.

She, too, felt excited to have her best friend by her side, despite everything. But that excitement was consumed by a twisting feeling at the pit of her stomach. Within the confines of the academy, Five didn’t have the opportunity to make friends, so he had to settle for her. But now that he was going to high school, with hundreds of students seeking his attention, he would forget her in no time. There was no doubt about that. 

At that realization, it was like an invisible hand had dug inside her and pressed down on her chest. Five was the only one she ever had, before Janna and Chelsea. What would she do if she didn’t have him?

His brows shot up for a second as he seemed to remember something. 

“I got you something,” he told her, reaching behind him and handing it to her.   
  
Vanya gazed down at it, finding it difficult to see given how dark it was. 

It was a cd from Fall Out Boys. She remembered how she once told Five they were her favourite as she listened to them on her cd player, but she assumed he hadn’t been listening.

“I said I was gonna get you something, didn’t I?” 

Vanya beamed.

“Thanks, Five.” 

Five smirked. 

With nothing else to say, they both shifted closer and pressed their foreheads as they used to when they were kids and slid their eyes close. Every muscle in her body that had been coiled and tensed for the entire day relaxed and sleep soon took her.

* * *

The next morning they woke up nice and early, and lined up to go to the dining room to eat breakfast, and waited by the table for their father to join them. Everything was the same as always. Except this time they weren’t wearing matching uniforms, but regular civilian clothes. 

It was so odd to see her siblings wearing normal clothes in the presence of their father, that she barely touched her food as she stared at them. 

Starting with Luther, he wore a pair of blue jeans, a grey flannel jacket and a white shirt underneath. Next up was Diego, who wore a black shirt, baggy pants, and a denim jacket. Allison wore capris with a pink tank top. Her wrist was adorned with various bracelets, and on her ears, there were sparkling earrings. Klaus wore an over the top pink shirt, with shorts, and sunglasses resting above his head. His outfit did not surprise her. 

She wasn’t an idiot; she knew Klaus was gay and thought nothing of it, she too liked the opposite gender. But she wanted to tell him to consider changing clothes, she really didn’t want him to get picked on his first day of school.

Next to Klaus, Ben’s clothes seemed almost morbid, seeing as he wore a black sweater with black jeans. 

Finally, there was Five, who out of all of them, was the most plain-looking one. At first, she feared he would put on a suit, or something equally formal. Thankfully, he didn’t and put on a white shirt and jeans. 

After they were finished their food, mom handed them their lunch, and they made their way to the garage, with their father leading the way. 

“Do not bring further embarrassment to the name Hargreeves,” was all their father said before they all climbed inside the car. 

On their way to school, Vanya bounced her leg while her siblings were busy talking among themselves. She didn’t listen to a word they were saying; she was far too nervous. She had hoped their father wouldn’t order the driver to take them to school, that maybe he would give her siblings the same treatment as her, but no such luck. 

When Vanya saw the school’s sign growing closer, she felt a knot tie around her groan. 

As soon as the car rolled into the parking lot, every student stopped and stared. All seven of them waited as the driver walked around the car. Once he opened it, Luther was the first to climb out. 

Vanya stared as one by one her siblings exited the car, her muscles stiffening. When her turn came, she nearly couldn’t move, but then she forced her muscles to respond and climbed out behind Ben. 

Students were all gathered around the car, awning at her siblings who waved as they did after a mission. Strangely enough, the other students didn’t approach them as they simply walked through the crowd. 

Her siblings were not at all fazed by all the attention, they were far used to it. Vanya walked behind all of them, slouching, hoping no one would notice her. She still hoped the situation could be salvaged. Unfortunately, when she felt a few eyes on her she knew that was now impossible.

Once inside the school, they were met with principal Williams. A tall woman with long blond hair, and a wide smile. 

“Hello, my name is Mrs. Williams, I’m the principal of this school.” 

One by one, she shook her siblings’ hands. Vanya just stood to the side, slowly backing away from them so she could make her hasty retreat. Unfortunately, as soon as she was close to one of the hallways, Mrs. Williams snapped her eyes to her.

“Miss Vanya, it’s so good to see you again!” 

Vanya bit her cheek and nearly stumped her foot down. She should have run the other way as soon as she walked into the school. 

“Do you mind joining your sister and brothers while we get them all set up? I’m sure they’ll find comfort in having a familiar face around! I’ve already let your teacher know about your absence.” 

In other words, _you absolutely have no other choice but to come with us._

Shifting her gaze from Mrs. Williams to her siblings, she nearly scoffed. 

Comfort, sure. 

The way Diego was looking down at her, while the rest didn’t seem to even care whether or not she was there, told her everything she needed to know. That they were going to treat her the same way they treat her at the academy, except maybe Five.

Giving out a sigh, she walked back to the group and stood beside Ben. She tuned out the principal as she told them about the rules. Once she was done, she dropped them off at the guidance counsellor’s office. 

Slouching on one of the chairs, she wished she could be in her class, rather than waiting for her siblings to talk to the guidance counsellor to set up their schedule and talk about their future at the school. Once Ben, the last one to go in, exited the office with a copy of his new schedule in his hand, they all got up from their seats. 

Counsellor Robert followed behind him. 

“Now that that’s all done. Why don’t you take this period off to get to know the school?” he glanced at Vanya, and she already knew she would not like it. “I’m sure your sister can show you around.” 

Vanya didn’t even try to argue as she nodded. 

Without saying a word, she walked off into the school, with her six siblings following closely behind, taking in every detail with large eyes. She didn’t blame them, she too was excited and awed on her first day. None of them had ever gone to a public school. 

As a group, they walked through the hallways and talked amongst themselves as she showed them around. She didn’t have a particular destination or road map planned, she just sort of kept walking through the school, getting a few odd looks from students until their eyes landed on her siblings. 

“Where’s the gym?” Both Luther and Diego asked, turning to glare at one another.

Vanya said nothing as she took them all to the gym, she only meant to show them where it was, not at all intending to go in seeing as there was a class going on, but then Luther and Diego barged inside without even knocking. 

“You can’t just barge into a class like that! Don’t you know how to knock?” The gym teacher barked, and Ben and Klaus sniggered. Vanya couldn’t help but curl the edges of her lips a bit. 

Both Luther's and Diego’s cheek turned pink as they apologized and closed the door. 

Seeing as they were close to the weight room, and she knew Luther and Diego would want to see it, she took them to it. Unlike the gym, there wasn’t a class there, but there were a few senior students inside as they spent their free period working out. 

None of her siblings seemed awed by the room. The academy had a much more impressive weight room, with state-of-the-art equipment, meanwhile, the equipment here was old and worn out. Still, Luther and Diego seemed to find interest in it as they huddled at the doorway. When one of the girls struggled to take a large plate from the barbell, Luther of course went in to save the day and took the 45lbs plate like it was made of paper. Needless to say, the girl blushed intensely and thanked him as she eyed his arms, while the other boys were murmuring among themselves.

Beside her, Allison had bristled. 

After the girl asked for Luther’s autograph, they all continued their trek through the school. 

“What about the library?” Asked Ben.

Vanya took them to the library, where a few students rose their eyes from their books to gaze at them, their mouths falling open. She found it odd how none of her siblings seemed to notice all the attention they were getting. 

They didn’t spend too much time at the library, much to Ben’s displeasure. 

Draping his arm over her shoulder, Klaus asked,

“Vany, do you know any good spots without cameras? You know, where teachers can’t see?” 

Raising a brow, she glanced back at Klaus. She found that request odd, but she showed them a well-known spot behind one of the staircases on the third floor, where she knew a few senior students liked to hang out. She even caught two students making out there once.

“I want to see the cafeteria next,” Allison practically ordered, and Vanya complied, albeit grudgingly. 

Once they had gone inside the empty cafeteria, and Allison chose a random table and decided that it would be her table from now on, even though that is not how it worked, they exited the cafeteria and continued their journey.

Having gone through all their requests, she waited for Five to speak up next, but he remained quiet. So, seeing as they had nothing left to see, Vanya took them to their assigned lockers. 

“So, you just put in the combination and- “

Before she could finish, Klaus practically lunged at the locker. All of them watched as he kept opening and closing the door his locker, a look of wonder on his face.

“I always wondered what these were like in real life!” 

“It’s just a locker, Klaus,” Vanya sighed, but Klaus continued to open and close it.

“Quick Ben! Let’s see if you can fit inside!” 

“What? No way, I- “

Before Ben could finish, Klaus and Diego seized him and tried to shove him inside while Ben placed both his hands on either side of the locker to stop them from pushing him inside the stuffy locker that had year old mould in it. 

Once they all found their lockers, she dropped them all off at their next class, until it was just her and Five. Taking his schedule from him, her eyes landed on the timetable and her brows pulled together. 

“Five, did you pick these classes?” She turned the paper in her hand as if it would somehow give her the answer she was searching for.

“Yeah, why?”

She settled the paper on the front, where his timetable was printed when she found nothing out of the ordinary.

“Nothing, it’s just that it’s exactly like my timetable,” she murmured.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw he picked chemistry instead of physics, just like her. In what world would Five pick chemistry over physics? Clearly, there had to be an error. 

She turned her head up and gazed back at him.

“You’re not even taking physics, why? I thought that was your favourite subject?”

He shrugged. 

“I already know everything I need to know about physics at this level,” he boasted. “I think it’s a wiser decision for me to take courses I’m not well versed at and then take the exam for all other courses that I am at the end of the semester.” 

She set her lip onto a hard line. 

It was a wise decision, but at the same time, she wanted to ask him if he was crazy. Taking the AP exam for a subject he hadn’t taken the class for? That was going to be quite a challenge, but she didn’t question him. If that’s what he wanted to do, then who was she to say otherwise? Though, she did question why he didn’t pick other classes that were more up his alley. 

Her eyes went back to the schedule, and her brows shot up when she saw the next strange course he chose. 

“You’re taking orchestra? Why?”

Five kept his eyes on the lockers as if they were more interesting. 

“It caught my interest.”

“But you’ve never taken a music class before, you don’t even play an instrument.” 

He waved her away. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll catch on.”

An argument rose to her throat but she bit it back. It’s not that Vanya didn’t want him there, it’s just that music was always her thing, the one thing she shined on. She was scared that if he took it, he might end up becoming a prodigy at it and become better than her. 

She didn’t argue with him as they made their way to their first class, history.

Both of them waited outside the classroom. Once the bell rang and the hordes of students exited their classrooms, crowding the once peaceful hallways, Five’s eyes went wide for a brief second as they snapped from one side to the other. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but then she realized it was probably the number of people that unsettled him and put him on the defensive. 

“It’s ok, it’s just students,” she reassured him. 

He swallowed and nodded, but didn’t seem too sure. 

Before he got too jittery, she took them inside the classroom once everyone cleared out of it. 

Usually, Chelsea or Janna sat beside her, but seeing as she didn’t have this class with either of them, she sat alone. So when Five followed her and sat on the usually empty desk beside her, she glanced up at him and smiled. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have him in all her classes. 

When he caught her smile, the tips of his ears reddened, and he turned his gaze away.

Vanya frowned. 

Every student that walked into the room stopped and stared at them but didn’t make a move to approach them. She found that odd, seeing as she knew they were no doubt dying to ask him questions. 

Once the room was filled with students, Mr. H entered the class and they all quieted down. Everyone watched as he put everything down on his desk and took out a list. With a monotone voice, he called out names he still hadn’t memorized. Once he was done, he put his list down and his eyes landed on Five. 

“And you are….”

“Five Hargreeves,” Five answered without missing a beat. 

Mr. H’s brows shot up partially, which was a rare sight, seeing as he mostly just glowered.

“Five Hargreeves? As in Number Five from the Umbrella Academy?” 

When Five said nothing, Vanya nudged him. 

“Yes, that’s me,” he answered, giving Mr. H a wide, fake smile.

“Huh, they didn’t tell me you’d be attending my class.” Walking around his desk, he grabbed a piece of chalk and proceeded to write on it. “Well then, I suppose since you’re here, we can talk about how the Umbrella Academy made history when- “

Vanya nearly groaned.

* * *

“Well, that was a complete waste of fifty-seven minutes,” Five mused as they exited the classroom, Vanya nodded in agreement. The last thing either of them needed was a lecture on the Umbrella Academy and how they made history. The worst part was that Mr. H kept asking Five questions, and she wasn’t sure how someone like him hadn’t lost his patience. 

Both of them walked through the crowds upon crowds of students, who all just kept giving him sideways glances. It made Vanya shrink a little. Meanwhile, Five was unfazed.

“So what’s the next class?” He asked. 

“We actually have l-”

Before she could finish, black curls caught her eye in the sea of students, and she instantly knew it was Chelsea. She didn’t say a word as he left his side. Almost as soon as she was gone, and he was left alone, people swarmed him.

“Vanya?” 

Vanya didn’t hear him as she pushed through a crowd of freshmen making their way towards Five. Once she was through, Janna and Chelsea grinned at her when they noticed her, rather than giving her betrayed, odd looks. It seemed neither had heard the news, that’s good. She’d rather break it to them than let them learn about it from others.

“Hey, Vanya! Did you hear the news? The Umbrella Academy is here, I can- “

Vanya didn’t let Chelsea finish. 

“I need to tell you something, I’m- “

“Yo Vanya, where the hell’s the bathroom? This place is a freaking maze,” Diego grumbled behind her, and every muscle in her body stiffened. When did he even get there? 

Visibly tensing on the spot, both Janna and Chelsea lifted their heads. As if on cue, their cheeks turned a bright red and their mouths fell open when they noticed who it was.

“I’m pretty sure we just passed one,” Ben told him.

Diego didn’t even notice both girls gawking at him as his brows shot up and he glanced back at Ben

“That was a bathroom?” 

Vanya opened her mouth to salvage the situation, but as if fortune had it out for her, it added the cherry atop the cake, as a flash of blue and an electrical snap appeared beside her as Five spatial jumped to her side. Absolutely every student in the hallway froze on the spot. 

“Can you let me know before you decide to run off next time, _seven_?” He hissed, clearly annoyed that she had left him behind.

For once in the history of their high school, every student was quiet as all their eyes snapped to her and Vanya sighed. These were going to be the longest three years of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Vanya is clearly not having a good time here!!! **cue in dramatic music** hahaha
> 
> I'm really happy you guys are liking this story so far, it's entertaining to write!! Especially with Five and Vanya being teenage pining idiots!! Though, a bit of *spoliers* I will say that Vanya actually doesn't have a crush on Five, at least not yet! So Five is just being a lonely pining idiot, at least for now *sigh* but she will join him on his pining idiocy in time.


End file.
